


Heaviside

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [41]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childbirth, Dad!Billy Hargrove, Domestic Billy and Steve, Fluff, Harringrove, Harrington-Hargrove Child, Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Pregnancy, Pregnant Steve Harrington, Soft Billy Hargrove, homebirth, labor, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Steve welcomes their baby at home.One-shot based on the song Heaviside from the band Citizen.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 3





	Heaviside

Steve was lazily lounging on his fluffy sofa with a tub of strawberry ice cream resting on top of his overgrown bump. He left his husband to finish up their daughter’s nursery, while he was downstairs enjoying his ice cream.

Both he and Billy knew he wouldn’t last when it came to helping, especially with how far he is in his pregnancy. Billy didn’t want to risk Steve getting hurt or something, so he was perfectly okay with making up her nursery. They did start early on because the second it was confirmed that she was a girl, Steve got onto planning and designing his daughter’s nursery. He needed to make sure everything was perfect for his sweet little Nellie.

So, for the rest of the afternoon, Billy spent his time working on the nursery, adding the final touches before it was done. He made sure to follow Steve’s exact plan for the space and knew he nailed it once it was done.

They didn’t go with the typical pink or purple for a girl, they painted it a cream color with touches of color here and there. Mostly neutrals but Steve made sure to add some things that made it a special room for his baby.

While Steve was devouring his ice cream, he smiled hearing Billy come downstairs. He lowered the tv and his husband came around the corner, greeting him with a low smirk. He walks over to the sofa and sits beside Steve, leaning down to lay his head on Steve’s swollen belly.

“Is it done?” Steve asks, feeling Billy’s finger tips grazing across his stretched shirt.

“Yeah, it looks great. Wanna go see it?”

“Not right now, I’m comfortable.” Steve says and sinks deeper into the cushions while Billy makes himself comfortable laying next to Steve. He keeps the side of his side pressed to Steve’s bump and can feel the strong kicks from their baby girl.

“Nellie’s pretty active today, huh?” He keeps moving his fingers along Steve’s belly and the movements coming from inside made his heart soar. “Has she been kicking like this all day?”

Steve nods with a hum and tangles his fingers through Billy’s damp curls. “Our little lady is just anxious to meet her mommy and daddy. Isn’t that right, Miss Eleanor Catherine Harrington-Hargrove?”

Billy chuckles and glances up at his husband, “Her full name babe? Really?”

“What? I love saying her full name but we’ll be calling her Nellie anyways so it’s not like I can use it often.” Steve explains. Billy shakes his head, going back to resting it on his husband’s belly. “Little Nellie.” He beams at the sound of saying his daughter’s name. Billy couldn’t wait to become a daddy, he knows their little girl is going to be so spoiled by them, him especially.

Steve continues to fondle his fingers through Billy’s curls and his husband moves so that he is facing his belly. He slowly raises Steve’s shirt, revealing the very round and taut skin of his baby bump. He presses his lips to Steve’s belly and Steve smiles dreamily at his husband’s action.

Billy kisses Steve’s bump then stops so he can speak to their daughter, “Hi Nellie.” He softly pats where she is, gaining her attention. “Are you getting excited to meet us, peanut?” They both felt her move and kick at the sound of Billy’s voice. She really does love when her daddy talks or sings to her. “I take it you are excited by how much you’re kicking. Well not much longer, love. You’ll be home in a few more weeks and mommy and I can’t wait to meet you.”

With a soft sigh, Billy pulls the shirt back down and pushes himself up so that he was face to face with Steve. He cups his husband’s rosy cheeks and leans in, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. He pulls away and shifts again so that he was just lying beneath Steve’s arm. Their hands met and fingers laced together, dangling off Billy’s perched knee.

After silently watching tv for a few minutes, Billy grabs the remote and completely mutes the tv then turns to face his husband. “Steve, I’ve been thinking-”

“Oh no, I can’t believe it’s actually happening. I think I’m gonna be sick.” Steve groans, bringing his hand to his head.

“What? No it’s nothing bad, babe. I just wanted to talk to you about the day she’s born.”

“Oh, well okay then. What’s on your mind?”

“Well, like I said, I’ve been thinking and I want to be the one to deliver her.” He says, expressing his confidence. “I think it’ll be great for me, or us, to be hands on with her arrival and I really want to share that bond with you and her, I-I mean if you don’t mind.”

“Sweetheart, of course I don’t mind.” Steve pushes down on the cushion so he can change his position and get a little more comfortable beside his husband. “If that’s what you want to do then I think you should do it. Like you said, it’ll be a good chance for you to have this bonding experience with our daughter.”

“You’re really okay with it? Because I don’t want to go against your wishes.”

“Billy, I think it’ll be wonderful for you to deliver our baby girl. You know how amazing and empowering you’re gonna feel afterwards knowing that you delivered her with your bare hands, it’ll be great.”

A small sideways smile soon turns into a real one and Billy was kissing his husband yet again.

“Thank you, Steve.” He beams again and Steve is filled with joy watching as excitement overtook his husband. He goofily smiles at Billy and they cuddle together on the couch, well as much as his giant belly would let them, but they managed.

It was almost surreal that in just a few short weeks, they’d have their little girl in between us and not just inside Steve’s belly. She’ll be out in the real world, ready to conquer whatever challenges come her way.

**-Several Weeks Later-**

Steve and Billy found themselves outside walking around their quiet neighborhood to help get his labor moving. It hasn’t been an easy process with the progression but Steve’s midwife has been giving them lots of options to get things moving, and this was one of them.

Steve’s contractions were very strong and very powerful to a point where he stopped what he was doing to ride it out. During their walk, Steve did get a few contractions, causing him to lean onto Billy and have his husband hold him while the pain intensified throughout his body.

Billy’s heart broke watching his husband but was grateful he was here to help him. He stayed close to Steve as they walked down the street, crossing over to the next sidewalk. He opened his mouth to speak but Steve cut him off with another low groan.

He turns and leans into his husband, wrapping his arms around Billy’s neck, and lays his head on his shoulder.

“I wish they would stop coming so quickly and give me a break.” Steve whines and Billy nods while pushing his hands onto Steve’s hips. He didn’t care if they were in public doing this, his husband was in pain and he was going to do everything he could to help him. Another moan leaves Steve’s mouth and aches in Billy’s heart.

After a few more seconds of the pain lasting, Steve and Billy continued their walk until Steve was ready to return to back home. By the time they made it back, Steve had yet another contraction and instantly dropped to his hands and knees for relief.

His midwife, Bonnie, just let Steve know what he needed to and only assisted him when he asked.

While rocking on his tired knees, Steve looks over his shoulder searching for Billy.

“Billy, honey I-” His breath hitches from the sharp pain that was felt in and around his belly. “B-Billy”

“Yeah baby?” Billy got down next to his husband, holding his hand out for Steve to grab. “I’m right here, Steve. What do you need, love?”

“Water.” Steve whispers.

Billy nods and runs to their kitchen, grabbing the water bottle Steve left before they went for their walk. He rushed back into the living room and handed him the bottle.

Steve gulps down a few large sips then returns the bottle to Billy, sitting back on his knees.

“I take it the contractions aren't being very friendly?” Bonnie asks, lowering herself next to the couple on the floor. Steve shakes his head and takes a couple deep breaths, trying to relax. He was in a resting stage so he had time to breathe and recuperate himself.

“I just. Want this. To end.” He says in between tired breaths. “I’m feeling some pressure but that could just be her dropping some more.”

“Would you like me to check you again? It’s been a few hours since I last did a cervical exam.”

“Please? That would be great.”

“Of course, let me just-” Bonnie walked to go get some gloves on, leaving Billy and Steve alone in their living room.

Bonnie stared at his husband, admiring how beautiful and raw these moments were between them. Though Steve was in a bunch of pain and discomfort, Billy couldn’t help but stare at him so fondly. He was working his hardest to bring their baby girl Earthside and it was a very intimate experience for them as a couple.

Bonnie came back and Steve stayed on his knees, allowing her to check his dilation. He hadn’t cared how much the short exams hurt since the contractions were definitely a lot worse than the slight pain in his entrance.

“Alright.” She removes her hand from his entrance and he sits back up. “You’re at about six centimeters right now. Her head is indeed lower so you’ll probably be pushing in a few hours.”

“Ooh, let’s hope.” He sighs and places his hands on his knees, glancing over at Billy. “Baby can you rub my belly again? It felt good when you were doing it last night during contractions.”

“Of course, love.” Billy smiles and goes to squirt some of the lotion Steve has to help soothe the soreness of his swollen belly. “Ready?” He asks, warming it up in between his hands. Steve nods and rolls his head back letting Billy’s hands do their magic.

“Oh god that feels so good, Billy. Keep going.”

“Whatever you say, love.” Billy continued to cover Steve’s bump with the cocoa butter scented lotion under it was all worked into his skin. He then proceeded to be a bit intimate with Steve, because he had read somewhere that Oxytocin helps move labor along. So with that in mind, Billy tried to be as sexual as his husband allowed him to be, while still being careful of their baby.

Steve had moved and was sitting on his butt while Billy was in between his legs, caressing his husband’s face and neck with lots of kisses and love bites. Steve loved Billy being all over him, no matter how intense the labor was, their love for each other was strong. Steve’s hands travelled to Billy’s back while he let his husband feel him up.

It was a moment of pure ecstasy between the two, one they share so deeply.

**\---**

It was now a lot later in the evening and everyone had migrated up into Steve and Billy’s master bathroom where he stood in the shower, like he had been for two hours.

His contractions got worse after their long tender moment downstairs and Steve needed instant relief so to the shower they went.

He held himself up by leaning onto the white marble wall while the hot water pricked his back, loosening up some of the pressure that was sitting in his lower back.

Bonnie and Billy were in the bathroom with Steve, giving their support as needed.

Steve was growing tired of his contractions and just wanted to get his baby out. He reached over and turned the nozzle, stopping the water. “I need to get down.” He says through clenched teeth. Billy helped him out of the shower and Steve instantly dropped into a deep squat, pushing down. Billy caught him while Bonnie crouched down letting Steve do what his body told him too.

After he finished his push, he stayed in the squat for a few minutes then got up wanting to move to the bedroom. So, they got him into the room and he used the bed for support, sinking down into another push with a loud scream.

“It hurts so bad!” He cries as he lets go of his push.

“Just keep doing what your body says, Steve. If you want to squat and push, you do that. It helps bring the baby down a lot too.”

“Okay.” He whimpers.

He turns around and gets down into another squat, holding onto the bed tightly since Billy was in front of him, eagerly waiting for the arrival of his daughter.

His face quickly scrunched together and he took a deep breath, bearing down. It was an awful pain that Steve was feeling but he knew that this is what needed to be done to get her here.

Steve pushes more and more until he finally gives in and takes a break. From what Billy told him, her head wasn’t even close to coming out but was slowly starting to peek out. He had no strength left to continue in this position so they moved him onto the bed, where he was propped up with some pillows for support.

Billy sat in between Steve’s legs, rubbing up and down his thighs while they waited for him to start pushing again.

He stayed focused on his breathing and when the contraction came, he knew what he had to do. He pulled his legs close to his chest and bore down with everything he had. He started pushing around 10 pm and for several hours there was no progress. There was slow movement with each push and Annie guides Billy during the baby’s slow delivery.

Steve had moved and closed his legs so that he was laying on his side. His hand stayed on his bump while he was trying to regain his strength for another round of pushing.

By 1:30am, Steve had gotten back into position, Billy resuming his spot in front of Steve ready to deliver this baby.

Steve sucked in another deep breath and pushed, causing some of the baby’s head to start to show more than before. It was strenuous but he kept going. Bonnie only spoke when she needed to but she let Billy guide Steve through the birth.

With each push Steve had done, Billy was right there supporting and encouraging him to keep going. It was a beautiful sight watching as his daughter was being born into his hands but it was even better watching his husband work to have her be born.

Steve grunts as her head begins to stretch around his entrance, “Good baby, she’s crowning. Wanna feel her head Steve?” With a nod, Steve reached his sweaty, shaky hand down in between his legs and Billy directed his hand to the wet lump emerging from his body. A weak smile spreads across Steve’s face as he feels his daughter closer to coming into the world.

Billy guides him through his next push and he delivers her whole head, holding it in his hands. Bonnie handed him a cloth so we could wipe her face, getting rid of the blood and amniotic fluid on her face. More tears formed in his eyes and fell down his cheeks while he held his baby girl’s head in his bare hands.

“Sweetheart, you’re doing great.” Billy slowly nods. “A few more pushes and she’ll be here, love.”

“Okay.” Steve loudly sighs. “Is she cute?”

“She’s beautiful, babe. Wait until you see her.” Billy gleams and looks up at his husband with loving eyes. “You’re almost there, honey. You’re so close.”

“Does she have the cord-”

“No, she’s perfectly fine Steve. Just let her shoulders turn so I’m gonna need you to take deep breaths.”

“How do you know that?”

“Bonnie just told me in my ear. She’s quietly guiding me through the process.”

“Oh, okay. Ow.” He hisses and digs his nails into the back of his thighs, starting to push as the contraction came. “God Billy it hurts!”

“I know sweetheart but you’re doing amazing. She’ll be here in no time.”

He continues to push and Billy gently tugs as Bonnie instructs him to do so. He could no longer stare up his husband as he needed his full attention on delivering his baby girl. With another hefty push from Steve, Billy had delivered both shoulders and moved back a bit so she had some room to come out.

“Get your legs back baby and open up for her to come out. She’s so close Steve.”

Another deep groan escapes Steve’s mouth and he gives one more push using all the strength he had left. The baby slid out into Billy’s hands, soaking them with amniotic fluid, but he didn’t care because his daughter was just birthed into his bare hands.

Huge tears fell from his cheeks as he happily carried his daughter up onto Steve’s chest. Steve immediately wrapped his arms around her small, pinkish looking body and was instantaneously in love with his little girl.

Steve’s chest was coated in sweat, blood, and fluids from himself and his daughter as she lay on top of him, struggling for his warmth. Billy instantly came up to his husband and placed a passionate kiss to his lips.

Steve was so emotional and in love with his daughter, and with Billy for being the one to deliver her himself. He held his daughter, while Billy moved to his side and his eyes never left his daughter.

Overall the two are so blessed their daughter is here and healthy.

Billy cupped her wet head in his hand and sniffled, his gaze meeting Steve’s. With a sweet smile, he presses a kiss to Steve’s nose and is so full of joy and love.

“Steve,” Billy begins, moving closer to his husband. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For letting me share this experience with you. I love you so much and I love her so much and this has just been so incredible.”

“I know, Billy. I’m glad you were able to be hands on with this. I wouldn’t want to do this with anyone else than with you. You’re my soulmate, my everything, Billy.”

“Oh Steve, you’re so special to me. Even now, bringing our daughter into the world, my love for you has grown a ton.”

They kiss gawking over their baby girl. A moment they’re both gonna cherish forever.


End file.
